


Nazwa

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [11]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komui znów eksperymentuje z robotyką.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 11 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazwa

Westchnęła, widząc zasmarkanego Komuiego.

— Wybacz, braciszku, ale to dla dobra nas wszystkich.

Kilka szybkich ruchów nogami i nowy rzęch jej brata był pocięty na kawałki.

— Tym też się zajmę, dobrze? — Zabrała mu wszystkie plany i zapiski, zamierzając je spalić. Mężczyzna nawet nie zaprotestował, płacząc nad szczątkami robota.

— I jak? — zapytał Lavi, gdy weszła na stołówkę jakiś czas później.

— Ubzdurał sobie, że Kanda przeklął Komuliny za ten zjedzony posiłek, więc tego nazwał inaczej… Zniszczyłam prototyp w zalążku — dodała, powodując wyraźną ulgę u wszystkich słuchających.

— Tym razem było to...? — spytał od niechcenia Kanda. W Kwaterze nie widziano nigdy wcześniej takiego podejrzanego uśmiechu.


End file.
